Actolonus
Actolonus is a recurring character in the second and third seasons of [[Spartacus (TV series)|''Spartacus]]. He was a Greek born slave who later joined Spartacus' rebellion against the Romans. He was killed in 72 BC during the Battle of Mount Garganus in Apulia, under Crixus' command. Background Early Life Actolonus was born in 105 BC in the Roman province of Thessalonica. He was the illegitimate son of his mother, a slave, and his father, his mothers dominus. Once Actolonus was old enough to walk and speak, his father sold him to a Roman living in Athens, which eventually saw him being sold to the Cilician pirates. Taken to Italia, Actolonus was sold to a wealthy Roman who lived in Forum Annii. For years, Actolonus was put to work as a pastores, tending to and protecting his masters fields and livestock from thieves. Third Servile War By the end of 73 BC, Actolonus and many of the other slaves with him had received word of the rebel slave Spartacus, and his army's victory over Praetor Gaius Claudius Glaber at Mount Vesuvius. Fearing the desertion of his slaves, Actolonus' dominus imposed curfews on those tending his lands. All pastores, and house slaves were to be escorting by armed Roman guards, and any who spoke of Spartacus' rebellion would be severely punished, even killed. Actolonus was freed in 72 BC, when Spartacus and his army attacked Forum Annii, which saw a massacre of its citizens, including Actolonus' dominus. Actolonus joined Spartacus' rebellion following this, unsure of the Spartacus' leadership at first, and fearing above all, what the consequences of his rebelliousness would have if he were captured. Over the following months, Actolonus gained a lot of new found confidence, even become friends with many other rebels including Psammus. Death Actolonus was still alive for over an hour as Crixus and his men attempted to flee across the Garganus mountains. Around him, he saw large numbers of rebels slowly being cut down, and before he had his chance to rejoin Crixus' main force, was caught between three armed Roman legionaries. While able to overpower and cut down one of the legionaries, Actolonus was slashed across the legs, forcing him down to the ground. As soon as he was able to get to his knees, one legionary had taken a Pilum laying on the ground, and stabbed Actolonus through the back of the neck, killing him instantly. Legacy Following the funeral games for Crixus and his fallen army, Actolonus was honoured by his friend Psammus, alongside both Purpura and Belesa. Traits and Skills * '''Combat skill': Having been trained for most of his life as a Pastores, Actolonus was an incredibly skilled and experienced fighter. * Bilingual: Actolonus was fluent in both his native tongue, Greek, as well as Latin. Personality Appearance Actolonus held a muscular build, with black hair and a dark stubble of a beard. Category:Greek Category:Slave Category:Pastores Category:Fugitivus Category:Rebels (Third Servile War) Category:Spartacus: Season 2 characters Category:Spartacus: Season 3 characters Category:Battle of Metapontum Participants Category:Siege of Nola (72 BC) Participants Category:Battle of Herculaneum Participants Category:Siege of Thurii Participants Category:Battle of Mount Garganus Participants Category:Battle of Mount Garganus Casualties Category:Killed by Roman Legionaries Category:Death by stabbing Category:72 BC deaths